Trans-1,4-polybutadiene (TPBD) is a thermoplastic resin by virtue of its high level of crystallinity. Because it contains many double bonds in its polymeric backbone, it can be blended and cocured with rubber. TPBD is similar to syndiotactic-1,2-polybutadiene in this respect.
TPBD is normally prepared utilizing transition metal catalysts or rare earth catalysts. The synthesis of TPBD with transition metal catalysts is described by J. Boor Jr., "Ziegler-Natta Catalysts and Polymerizations", Academic Press, New York, 1979, Chapters 5-6. The synthesis of TPBD with rare earth catalysts is described by D. K. Jenkins, Polymer, 26, 147 (1985). However, molecular weight control is difficult to achieve with such transition metal or rare earth catalysts and monomer conversions are often very modest.
Better molecular weight control could be achieved by utilizing an anionic polymerization system to produce the TPBD. There is typically an inverse relationship between the catalyst level utilized and the molecular weight attained when anionic polymerization systems are used. Such an anionic polymerization system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,690. The catalyst system disclosed therein is based on a dialkylmagnesium compound which is activated with a potassium alkoxide. However, only a minor amount of the polymer produced with such dialkyl magnesium based catalyst systems is TPBD. In other words, the small amount of TPBD produced utilizing such catalyst systems is always accompanied by major amounts of hexane-soluble polybutadiene of mixed microstructure.